Therigatha5.4
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Therigatha >> Therigatha5.4 Adapted from Archaic Translation By Mrs. Rhys Davids 1909 Compared with the Pali Tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org ---- 5.4 Sundari-Nanda, Daughter Of Great Pajapati Gotami(Queen, Foster Mother Of Buddha) Of The Sakiyan Gotamas, Of Kapilavastu, Younger (Half) Sister To The Buddha She, verily, was born, in the time of Padumuttara Buddha(earlier Buddha), in the town of Hansavati. And when she was come to years of discretion, she heard the Master(Buddha) preaching, and assigning a certain Bhikkhuni the foremost place in meditative power. Vowing that she would gain that rank, she went on doing good. After aeons upon aeons of rebirth among gods(angels) and men, she took birth in this Buddha-epoch in the reigning family of the Sakiyas. Named Nanda, she became known as Beautiful Nanda. And when our Bhagwa(Lord Buddha) had acquired all knowledge, had gone to Kapilavatthu, and caused the princes (cousin)Nanda and (son)Rahula to join the Order; when King Suddhodana (Father of Buddha) died, and the Great Pajapati (Foster mother & the sister and co-wife of the Buddha's departed mother) entered the Order, then Nanda thought: 'My elder brother (cousin Buddha) has renounced the heritage of empire, has renounced the world, and is become a Buddha, a great man. 203 His son too, Rahula, has renounced the world, so has my brother, Nanda, my mother, Maha-Pajapati, and my sister, Rahula's mother. But I now, what shall I do at home? I will renounce the world.' Thus she went forth, not from faith, but from love of her relatives. And thus, even after her renunciation, she was intoxicated with her beauty, and would not go into the Master's(Buddha's) presence, otherwise he should rebuke her. But it happened with her even as with Theri Abbirupa-Nanda, 204 with this difference: When she saw the female shape conjured up by the Master(Buddha) growing gradually aged, her mind, intent on the impermanence and suffering of life, turned to meditative discipline. And the Master, seeing that, taught her suitable doctrine, thus: Look, Nanda, the foul compound, diseased, Impure it is! Compel your mind to understand And concentrate with the one-pointed mind. (82) As with this body, so with your; as with Your beauty, so with this–thus shall it be With this bad smelling, offensive shape, In which the foolish only take delight. (83) So look you on it day and night with mind Unmovingly resolute, alone, By divine understanding(panna), freed from the mirage Of beauty, you do gain vision serene. (84) Then she, heeding the teaching, summoned up wisdom and stood firm in the fruition of the First Path. And, to give her an exercise for higher progress, he taught her, saying: 'Nanda, there is in this body not even the smallest essence. It is but a heap of bones smeared with flesh and blood under the form of decay and death.' As it is said in the Dhammapada:207 'Have made a citadel of bones smeared With flesh and blood, where ever reign decay And death, and where conceit and fraud is stored. Then she, as he finished, attained Arahantship(enlightenment equal to Buddha). And when she pondered on her victory, she blissfully said in the Master's(Buddha's) words, and added: I, even I, have seen, inside and out, This body as in truth it really is, Who tried to know the 'what' and 'why' of it, With unfaltering zeal and eagerness. (85) Now I am freed from body's (desires), And all my consciousness is passion-free. Keen without sloth, detached, Calm and serene I taste Nibbana's peace. (86) ---- More from www.budsas.org Nanda was the daughter of King Suddhodana and Queen Maha Pajapati Gotami and the stepsister of Prince Siddhattha. As she brought great pleasure and joy to her parents she was named Nanda, which means joy and pleasure. Nanda grew up to be extremely graceful and beautiful and was often referred to as Sunadari Nanda or ‘Nanda the Beautiful’. When her mother, Queen Pajapati, and many other Sakyan ladies gave up the household life to take up the holy life, Nanda decided to join them. However, she did not do so out of confidence in the Buddha or the Dhamma. Nanda was ordained as a nun to conform to the wishes of her relatives, whom she loved. The lovely Nanda was very popular and respected by all. People were touched by the sight of the lovely royal daughter, sister of the Buddha, wandering the streets for alms in the simple robes of a nun. Nanda’s mind, however, was not on her emancipation. She was enthralled by her beauty and popularity. Nanda knew that she was not keeping the high ideals of the Holy Order. Afraid that the Buddha would admonish her for her vanity and preoccupation with beauty, she avoided meeting Him. One day the Buddha had all His nuns who were in residence come to Him one at a time for instruction. Nanda did not comply as she felt guilty and did not want to face the Buddha. The Buddha then called her and gave her a spiritual message that emphasized all her good qualities. Even though this discourse made Nanda joyful and uplifted her, the Buddha realized that Nanda was not yet ready for a discourse on the Four Noble Truths. Seeing that Nanda was still enthralled with her beauty, He created an exquisite vision of a beautiful maiden whose beauty surpassed Nanda’s radiance. He then made the image age before her eyes. Nanda saw the beautiful maiden age, her skin growing old and wrinkled and her hair turning grey. She saw the woman collapse with age and finally die. She saw the body decompose and turn into an ugly sight, bloated with worms. Nanda realized the impermanence of this body with which she was so preoccupied. Her mind was now ready for the teachings. The Buddha then explained the Dhamma of impermanence and the loathsomeness of this body to her. He also gave her the loathsomeness of the body as her topic of meditation. Because of her strong attraction to her beauty it was necessary for her to contemplate the loathsomeness of her body to penetrate the Truth. Before long Nanda attained Arahantship.